Midnight Meet
by 1Dluverrr2708
Summary: ONE DIRECTION FANFIC! Claire and Lucy are best friends. They do everything together and tell each other everything. What happens when Lucy gets them VIP tickets to One Direction's concert? Will both of them fall in love with one of the band members?
1. Chapter 1

**Midnight Meet**

**Yehh, this is my first Fanfic, so i hope you guys enjoy :) **

**Please review and tell me what you think :)**

* * *

Chapter 1:

Claire's POV

"Claire, get up! I have something important to tell you," my best friend Lucy screamed in my ear whilst jumping on my bed. I groaned, turned over and reached behind me to cover my ears with my pillow. But, Lucy snatched it away from my grasp.

"Nup! No more sleeping for you! Just listen to me!" she yelled impatiently. I rolled my eyes and sat up, and stretched.

"What do you want Lou?" I demanded angrily. "You're waking me up from my beauty sleep! And you know how I feel about that!" I glared at her playfully.

"Whatever! But guess! Just guess!" she squealed bouncing up and down.

"Umm…someone has finally found a cure to your never ending energy?" I muttered sarcastically, with a tiny smile that grazed my lips.

"Hahaha! Very funny Claire! But no…ONE DIRECTION IS COMING TO AUSTRALIA FOR THEIR UP ALL NIGHT TOUR IN 5 MONTHS!" she all but screamed in my ear. I sighed and flopped back down on my bed. The One Direction talk…again. As you can see, Lucy is absolutely in LOVE with them, and I'm just neutral. I don't love them, and I don't hate them.

Even though we had completely different personalities, we still became best friends. Whilst she was the outgoing and energetic one, I was the shy and reserved kind of person that often kept to myself.

Lucy had beautiful golden blonde hair that flowed down past her shoulders, with a perfect body that all girls would die for. Her crystal blue eyes so blue, that it could read right through into your soul. She was about 5'8", and could easily be a model with her striking looks and her height. Me on the other hand, had plain brown eyes that everyone would probably be sick and tired of looking into, as well as chocolate coloured hair that went down to the middle of my back. I had a cute button nose (as Lucy would call it) and full pink lips. I was shorter than Lucy, only about 5'4". I was just an ordinary girl, and I'm not particularly beautiful, despite Lucy's protests. I still didn't know why she would become friends with such a plain girl, like me.

**2 years ago**

_It was the start of high school, another start to a fresh year. I was a freshman, at a new campus, so I knew no one. I wandered aimlessly down the halls of Kingston High, trying to find my dormitory. I came to a stop in front of door number 52. I took a deep breath and unlocked the door. As soon as I opened it, I caught a whiff of vanilla perfume. It lingered around the room, so I knew my roommate was here already. _

_There were two single beds next to each other; one of them was near the window, whilst the other was near a large wardrobe. I could tell from the fact that my roommate had dumped her pink suitcase on the bed, means that she was taking that bed, which leaves me with the one near the window. I shrugged and started unpacking my suitcase._

"_I'm sorry Aiden, we're just not working out…I'm sure we'll be great friends…I'm sorry!" I heard the door slam shut and the floorboards creaking as my roommate came into the room. I quickly straightened myself up and smoothed out my clothes. I was just about to introduce myself, when she suddenly pulled me into a tight hug with a small squeal. _

"_Oh my gosh! You're Claire right? I've been waiting for you! We'll become best friends, I just know it!" She rambled, her enthusiasm made me crack a smile. But of course, like the dork I was, I just stood there and gaped at her beauty. She could be a model with that body of hers, and she easily towered over me. I felt slightly out of place under her piercing gaze. She wore designer clothes and expensive heels, and I wore a simple tank top with jeans and vans. _

"_Hi, yes I am…and you are?" I asked curiously, still not knowing what her name was._

"_Lucy," she replied. "But you can call me Lou for short,"_

That was the day when we became inseparable. We did everything together, told each other secrets and she even helped me choose what clothes to wear at different times. We became more like sisters than friends.

"Hello? Earth to Claire?" Lucy snapped me out of my daydream and into the present. I blinked a couple of times to adjust the lighting. "Where were you just then?"

"Sorry, I was just thinking about when we first met…" I smiled at her.

"Awww, I love you too girly! But…GUESS WHAT?" she screamed, her blue eyes shone with excitement.

"Again? Ok, what?" I sighed, preparing myself for the One Direction talk.

"I got us VIP tickets to their Concert!" she bounced up and down happily whilst clapping her hands. I rubbed the heal of my palm to my forehead.

"We're what?" I asked again. "Did you just say you got us VIP tickets to their concert?" I repeated slowly, looking at her dead in the eyes. She didn't say anything, just nodded and threw her arms around my neck.

"We have to get ready! There's so much to do…" she jumped up and walked over to the wardrobe muttering to herself.

I exhaled slowly, not realising that I had been holding my breath. It was really happening. We were going to One Direction's concert, which was every girl's dream come true.

* * *

**Ok, so that's the end of chapter 1...**

**Please review, and comment whether you liked it or not...**

**Thanks :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Midnight Meet**

**Hey guys! Here's the second chapter of my One Direction fanfic...**

**Please remember to review :D**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 2:

Niall's POV:

"THAT'S WHAT MAKES YOU BEAUTIFUL!" Harry finished off as the crowd went wild. I smiled and waved at our fans, breathing heavily from all the jumping and singing. I wiped sweat from my brow and grimaced as the lights shone in my eyes. Liam noticed my expression and raised his eyebrows, as if he was asking me if I was alright. I gave him a slight nod and a small smile, and then turned back to the screaming audience. The lights dimmed and we were ushered back off stage.

"Hey, are you alright?" Liam asked with worried expression. _And Daddy Directioner was out of the bag! _I thought to myself.

"Yeh, I'm fine, I just felt a little queasy with the tight space and all…" I drifted off, pleading him with my eyes to drop the topic. He sighed and finally caved in. _Success!_

A gust of wind blew at my face as soon as I walked out the doors of Flawbanks' Arena. Loud screaming of teenage fans immediately started to chant as they saw us. Paul swiftly led us towards a black van that was parked near the gates. My heart pounded loudly and my breath came out ragged due to all the closeness of the fans. I threw a glance over my shoulder, and my breathing started to constrict. I was very claustrophobic. Even being in a car for a long period of time had me freaking out. Zayn saw this and immediately tugged me into the van.

My head started to pound as we drove further away from the arena. I looked out the window and saw a teenage girl running along with the van, in stilettos. How she did it, I had no clue, but I just gave her a watery smile and a half wave. Louis chuckled at her and started making funny faces until she was out of sight.

I felt a soft thud as turned my head and saw that Zayn had fallen fast asleep with his head on my shoulder, snoring quietly. I smirked slightly when I saw some drool in the corner of his mouth. _I'll have to tease him about that later_, I reminded myself.

Hours passed, and we all started to get restless. We even did the Inbetweeners dance hundreds of times and made up random dance moves to each song that came on the radio, but nothing kept us entertained.

"Hey boys, I've got an idea!" we all turned to him curiously. Right at that moment, my stomach grumbled. It had been five hours since we had some food, and I was literally dying of hunger.

"What do you want Louis? I'm so hungry right now, and I'm dying to have some Nando's! When is the next stop for food?" I whined loudly, clutching my stomach and glaring at the boys in the corner of my eyes. _Oh you guys are so going to get it! _

"Only five more minutes until we arrive at McDonald's, so hang in there Niall!" Paul exclaimed from the front seat of the van. I sighed at the thought of food and fell into a daydream where everything was edible…

* * *

We pulled up to McDonald's exactly five minutes later, and I practically stumbled out of the van to get inside the fast food store. A young girl, no older than eighteen came to take my order. Her eyes widened and mouth parted. I braced myself for her squeals of joy that she saw Niall Horan, but instead, she shook her head and gave me a flirty smile.

"So, what would you like _handsome_?" she purred as she winked at me. It didn't escape me that she emphasized the word 'handsome'. My face twisted in disgust when I smelt alcohol and cigarettes in her breath. I felt like going up to her and shaking her shoulders saying that I wasn't interested. But instead, being the gentleman my mother raised me to be, I shuffled away from the counter and straightened my clothes.

"Umm…a quarter pounder with cheese, six chicken nuggets and a cheeseburger please. Oh, and don't forget to put extra ice in my coke as well!" I finished off and gave her the money. She smiled and batted her eyelashes at me. _What the heck?_

"Uhh…do you have something in your eye?" I asked politely, trying not to snicker at the way her face flushed with embarrassment.

"N-no!" she stammered, looking at me under her eyelashes. I rolled my eyes mentally in my head. _Seriously, just hurry up with my order! I'm practically dying here!_

"You know, I _love_ a guy that eats a lot," she said as bit her lip. _What's wrong with this girl? Can't see that I'm trying to be polite? She is seriously under estimating my patience._

"Can you just please hurry up with my food?" I answered her, gritting my teeth. Her face dropped as she replied with a quick 'ok' then scurried around the back and into the kitchen. I pinched the bridge of my nose and tugged the ends of my dirty blonde hair.

The bell rang as I looked up and saw Harry coming in through the door.

"Hey bro, you ready to go?" he asked me, patting my shoulder. I looked up at him and smiled.

"Yeh, man, just give me a second." I replied giving him a slight nod.

"Ok, we'll wait for you in the van," with one last look, he walked out.

I turned back to the counter and tapped my fingers in a random beat. A clearing of a throat startled me from my thoughts. I glanced up and saw the girl shifting from one leg to another awkwardly.

"Here is your food, sir. Sorry for the wait." She whispered quietly and turned around to leave. I felt guilty of making her feel bad, so before I could stop myself, I called out to her.

"Hey! It's okay, it was my fault. Can I make it up to you by giving you my autograph?" I asked her, with a tilt of my head. I watched as a genuine smile lit up as she turned back around to face me.

"Sure thanks!" she squealed and handed me a slip of paper. Once I was done, I gave her a gentle hug and walked out. I sighed as I slid into the van and closed the door. Four pairs of eyes lingered on me as I unwrapped my burger.

"What?" I asked them with my mouth full of food.

"Dude, did I just see you hug a girl back there?" Zayn questioned, raising his eyebrow at me. I rolled my eyes and huffed.

"It's a long story…" I drifted off, not wanting to explain to the boys about what had happened before. They just chuckled at the expression on my face.

"Well, we've got time! After all, there's still five more hours until our next destination!" Louis pointed out with a smug smile. I slid down lower in my seat, wishing that the ground would somehow swallow me whole. I exhaled and prepared myself for a tortuous trip ahead of me.

* * *

**And there you go :)**

**Hope you guys enjoyed it...**

**Remember to review and comment whether you liked it or not! :)**


End file.
